board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(9)Sly Cooper vs (10)Francis York Morgan vs (19)Lugia 2013
Results Round One Saturday, July 27th, 2013 Ulti's Analysis You know Pokemon is becoming truly dominant when characters from beyond the RBY generation start rocking out in our contest polls. I'm willing to bet most of the Lugia voters are Smash Bros fans, which was frankly enough to blow out complete garbage. The more polls I see, the more convinced I am that Average Joe characters with Average Joe names are always going to clog up the bottom of our extrapolated standings. To this day, I have no idea how Nathan Drake has any contest strength whatsoever; he seems like exactly the kind of guy GameFAQs would put to 10% in any poll. This was also the second match in a row where I got to see someone I like from the Gamecube/Playstation 2 era get second place in this contest, and second place in the early rounds might as well be a feel-good win. I like the Sly series, and his lone contest match being a blowout at the hands of Sephiroth in 2004 kind of sucked. I don't agree with 243 characters and Allen's more-should-play theory, but I do respect seeing that theory in action. There's nothing wrong with seeing Sly get second place if we have to deal with a 243 character contest, right? Zen's (Late) Analysis Please keep this looping while you read, thanks. Board 8 was super into Deadly Premonition at the time of the nom period. Well, maybe not all of Board 8, but enough to get York a decent seed. The game burned bright and as far as I can tell it isn't burning anymore. There's been no word of a sequel but I really don't think it needs one. It's astounding that a game as bizarre as DP even made it to a commercial release and any more would take away from the magic. That said, York only managed to get around the same amount of votes as Armstrong, but they were both happy just to be on the front page for a day. Wait... Did you see that, Zach?! Clear as a crisp spring morning! "Lu Gia"...in the contest! I knew I could count on it. Never fails. Whose idea was it to get freaking Lugia into a Character Battle? Was he a Guru nom or something? Why? Was it to make a statement? I'd argue this is worse than N but they're both pretty bad. There was a little bit of debate as to whether or not Sly could sneak past Lugia to win this, but when you remember he got quadrupled by Sephiroth in his debut appearance, this result was pretty obvious. This much of a slaughter, though? If you hadn't figured it out by now, Pokefear was very, very real. I'm not sure how widespread that term was before and after this match, but there was no doubt denying it existed after this. Also I think Sly has a movie coming who cares Category:2013 Contest Matches